Another One I Cherish
by Darkus Masquerade
Summary: On a search for her only friend, Matsuri finds someone she does not know, and Volt makes a promise.


MATSURI'S POV:

Ever since Tomaoki joined the Vexos, I've been very lonely. I'm a very timid and shy person, so it's hard for me to make friends, Tomaoki looked past that, and she became a person I cherished deeply. I didn't want Tomaoki to go, but I didn't want to hold her back either....  
Today I met another one that I would cherish.  
It was a bright day in Vestal, perfect for the latest Bakugan Tag-Team Tournament. I bought tickets so that I could see it too, and I hoped that maybe I could see Tomaoki again.  
I walked into the stadium's entrance, walking trough the pure white halls, and listening to the slight noise my feet made.  
I walked down endless hallways, and I'd used the sounds of the excited crowd to lead me to the audience, but as I kept walking, that noise began to fade. "Where am I?"I said quietly to myself, not expecting answer.  
"What are you doing here? This area is off-limits!" boomed behind me, I turn, to see a security guard!  
"I-I-I-I-I-" I kept stammering, no words would come out of my mouth!  
The guard began to get impatient, "You'll explain this to Prince Hydron!" My eyes widened in fear, Prince Hydron? Oh, no!  
I could make a run for it, I thought. I couldn't though; my legs were as stiff as stone. I squeezed my eyes shut, what can I do? I can't get away now.  
"She's with me, sir." I voice said from behind me.  
I didn't look around to see who it was, but I saw the guard solute and leave.  
"What were you doing here? The area ahead is only available to the Vexos." I turned around, to see the Haos Member of the Vexos, Volt Luster!  
I had never been in the presence of a Vexos before, I bowed, and said, "I-I w-was t-trying t-to g-get t-to w-where t-the a-audience s-sits, I-in t-the s-stands..." I stuttered, avoiding eye-contact.  
"Got lost, eh?"  
I nodded, ashamed of myself, I'm acting silly in front of a Vexos. "Sorry...To be a bother..." I said slowly, my voice shake a little.  
"I suggest you come with me." He said.  
He walks away, and I hesitate, but eventually I followed him.  
"You're Matsuri, right? You competed in the last two tournaments, but forfeited in the finals, why?" He asked.  
He was right, I did compete in the last two tournaments, and I did forfeit the final round. Back then, I decided that I would search for Tomaoki by competing in the tournaments. My reply, I said without thinking, "I was searching for one I cherish, and I haven't found her yet. Her name is Tomaoki, she joined the Vexos not to long ago, and so have you heard of her?"  
He stopped so suddenly, "How do you know her? Do you know who she is now?" He immediately stopped talking after his last sentence, as if it was an avoided topic. Still, I wanted to know more.  
"What happened to her?" my voice was laced in concern.  
"It's nothing." replied quickly.  
I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know, and I'd do anything to find out! "Tell me! What happened to Tomaoki?" I exclaimed. I grabbed his left arm without thinking, and I even felt tears roll down my face.  
He stared at me," I'll tell you, under a condition."  
I nodded confidently, letting myself let go of him. Realizing what I had done I blushed, Volt must have noticed because he did too. "I'm sorry about that," I said.  
"So, would you join the Vexos?"

Vexos Volt, did he just ask me to join the Vexos? I was flattered, not only has this meant that he thinks that I'm good enough to join; now I can find out where Tomoaki is! "O-of course I will!"

Oddly, Volt _smiled_. I blushed at that, he looked…..Oh; it's so hard to say it!

We walked out of the stadium, "Spectra's brawling with Gus today, and it would be useless to come." He said, looking above him, at the sky.

I frowned, I guess I wasn't going to see her today either.

"Oh, I see…" I said bitterly.

"Is she that important to you?"

"Of course she is! How could she not be! I-I-I've always been alone, all because of my shy personality, no one would talk to me, befriend me, but she looked past that!" I cried. "Sorry for raising my voice at you, it's not your fault."

He looked at me for a moment, and then frowned, "We are responsible for it, and what she is now." His gaze softened, "Sorry, but now…"

"Now what," I asked eagerly.

"I can't say."

"You mean that she's sick or-"

He held up his hand, showing me that I should keep quiet, "Let's go to the base, the Vexos Base."

VOLT'S POV:

I wasn't about to lie to Matsuri, she has the right to know what we did to her, her friend, Tomaoki. I couldn't turn back now, I let her join, and I might as well show her now, before she finds out on her own. I knew cutting slack for any Vexos wasn't permitted; we were to succeed, not to become friends, or more. That was strictly forbidden. King Zenoheld made that clear, as did Prince Hydron.

When we got to the base, I didn't have to look for Tomaoki, or should I say, Spectron.

"I said for you not to fail, how dare you, it's that useless Hime, what a pitiful excuse for a Bakugan!" Spectron shouted.

Matsuri trembled, her eyes widened in fear, "Why's she like that? I know it's her. Her blue hair, that voice, everything, it looks like her, but now she's wearing a mask."

I pulled her away, taking her outside the living room of the base. When we got outside she completely fell apart. "Why," her voice quivered.

"I'm sorry, but that mask….controls her."

"Why?"

"The King, Queen, Prince, every one in the royal family agreed to this. Like Spectra, she had taken a drastic change, but we knew it would be hard to control her. So they created a mask that looked like Spectra's, but changed its colors. Now it controls her, she can't remember anything that happens when she takes it off, we are forbidden to call her by her name, no matter where we go. We are to call her, 'Spectron.'"

She started to cry; whimpering, weeping, and I held her in a tight embrace.

"I cherished her, now she's gone." She wept.

"Then cherish me in her place."

"Another one to cherish?"

"Yes, cherish me."

"Volt is another one I am to cherish?"

I nodded, I was willing to take Tomaoki's place, and I know I won't be just like her, but I will make Matsuri happy, I'll make her forget.

"Another one I cherish…." She whispered.

She was like a little lost lamb, and I felt like an older lamb, the one who should be taking care of her….That day, I think it was clear to me, that I too cherished Matsuri……

A/N: What'd you think? I worked on this a while back, but never finished it, so I finished it, and I'm quite proud of it. Volt really is a kind person, though, it doesn't show much, he actually cares about Brontes, family, and the rest of the Bakugan, and when you watch 'Volt's Revolt' and 'Brontes' Betrayal', you'll understand what I mean. I happen to really like this couple, Matsuri the shy one, and Volt, the kind one. Please send a message containing your thoughts; I'd love to hear from you.

-darkusmasquererade

(Yuki Shirabuki [Y. S.])


End file.
